The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relates to a semiconductor device and a device test method capable of effectively measuring current-voltage characteristics of a large number of devices of a semiconductor device.
In recent years, the use of mobile devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a digital camera, an MP3 player, a PDA, etc., has increased. In such mobile devices, driving of multimedia and throughput of various data are increased, and a high-speed processor and a mass storage medium are used. A variety of application programs are driven on the mobile device. The mobile device may use semiconductor devices, such as a working memory (e.g., DRAM), a nonvolatile memory, and an application processor (hereinafter referred to as “AP”), to drive various application programs.
If a new process for manufacturing a semiconductor device is used, characteristics of transistors of the semiconductor may be monitored to increase yield. After manufacturing a chip including semiconductor elements for test, a test may be performed using pads formed on the chip experiencing a Front End Of Line (FEOL) process. This test method may use three pads to measure a DC characteristic of a transistor.